mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Boogly22238/Mixels Wiki - London Toy Fair Report
Bzzt. Brrrrt. Hello! I am Boogly22238. I went to the London Toy Fair of 2015 to see the LEGO bs, and it was awesome! However it is only today that I make such a blog post. So, I'm going to post about a few themes that caught my interest.. 'BIONICLE' First up, we will have BIONICLE.. So here we go! 70791 Skull Warrior When I first thought of the Skull Warrior, I thought he would be a knight or something.. but as it turned out, I only discovered what seemed to be a terrifying archer. The Skull Warrior seems highly skeletal, so he kinda lives up to the first part of his name. I liked his upper back pieces, and his bow seemed cool. It reminds me of the Ice Hunter vehicles in Legends of Chima, so that's good I suppose. Anyway, his head and face look awesome; definitely picking up at the store when he comes out. His feet are also peculiar, as the general style was something. Nothing too new in terms of pieces, not much. Good articulation, from what it seemed like at the booth. The trans-blue does not call out anything much. 70792 Skull Slicer Ah, the Skull Slicer.. very nasty-looking little thing. His chest looks interesting, and so does the rest of the build in my opinion. I LOVE his chain weapon thingy, it looks awesome. The use of trans-green also looked good, but I might have preferred transparent fists..whatever, you get what you get. Good look at the swords, I like what they did with them. Ready to slice and dice! And possibly kill a Protector.. Nice feet too. 70793 Skull Basher The Skull Basher is really powerful-looking, but still weaker than the Skull Grinder. He seems like a good opponent for Onua, and his horns and overall look remind me of Pyrox, a villain from Hero Factory (Google him.) When I saw him, he kind of stood out for me, and I think he's one of the first ones I will get. Decent chest printing, it isn't bad at all. I also like what they did to his lower legs, and his weapons are devastating. Looks like a giant demon IMO.. 70794 Skull Scorpio ''' The Skull Scorpion seemed the weirdest and possibly creepiest looking to me.. yet still pretty badass. His tail seems attention-catching; at the TF, I looked at him for what was probably 10 minutes. His body is great looking in general, and good detail for the tail. I also like the look of the legs and hands.. perhaps he is after Pohatu? He kind of seemed like a giant spider when I looked at the preliminary boxes earlier today. Definitely buying this guy too. '''MASK MAKER VS. SKULL GRINDER Aw yeah..this set is the most spectacular.. first of all what I was thinking, OMG Ekimu! He is perfect, I love the golden look of him. I am probably not going to use the Protector mask that much but I won't be getting rid of it. Keeping the Mask of Creation on Ekimu at just about all times. It is perfecto. Nothing much to say about the rest of him, but his hammer is awesome looking. I wish it had SOME gold on it though. The saw-shield also has nice printing that somewhat reminds me of Scorm from Legends of Chima. But the Skull Grinder.. the Skull Grinder. BEST VILLAIN IN THIS REBOOT. His mask is awesome! I believe he uses new pieces, and from what I remember, uses the pieces the Skull Warrior and Skull Slicer use, the sword pieces. His body is also fantastic, so is the body-printing. And his chained weapon is mad-crazy. Obviously, he will be using it to steal the Mask of Creation from its rightful owner. Doom to Okoto.. but how can a Mask Masker with the size (and possibly, strength) of a Protector (or Toa) possibly stop this thing? Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? 75902 The Mystery Machine The Mystery Machine.. is awesome. I love the way they made it look, and the prints are beautiful. It's totally show-accurate from what I know.. even though it was prototype, the finished model is on Wikia Brickipedia. I love how they did the wheels too! The coloring is beautiful, and the inside of the machine (notably the back) is interesting and nice. The Treevil-- sorry, I mean evil tree thing I don't remember from the old Scooby-Doo. I do enjoy his face-body printing though, looks scary. The use of Mixel joints is also good, along with the hand pieces. Shaggy, Scoob, and Fred looked pretty good. I could care less about the Zombie, but I liked him, too. 75904 Mystery Mansion The Mystery Mansion was the highlight of the Scooby-Doo theme at the Toy Fair for me. It is beautifully done, and I like the little snapping plant they included. I love the way they did EVERYTHING, yes, everything, and the color scheme, notably the purple, looks great. The top of the Mansion's clock printing is good, along with the additional house-builds. The jack-o-lantern is a good-looking piece, and Shaggy's motorbike is a nice little build from what it looks like. Definitely getting this, notably for all the figures, but of course the Mansion. I also want Daphne and Velma figures. I may review it. Someday. Ninjago Ohhhhh schnix. This was one of the best themes at the LEGO booth it was... looks like Shadow of Ronin will be awesome! 70734 Master Wu Dragon The Master Wu Dragon was beautifully done, prototype or not. I love the look of the wings, and I always waited for Sensei Wu to get his own dragon. Finally, it's here! The tail could be better, but the head looks fantastic. The cannon for the Dark Samurai ghosts looks fancy, along with the temple which looks like it's supposed to be from the show's portion of the sets. Definitely getting. 70735 Ronin R.E.X. While this looks nice, I honestly was expecting some sort of Tyrannosaurus Tank in grey and black, or multicolors, not a flying submarine-- ahem. Anywho, the little dragon-thing looks good, especially the flame pieces from Chima in those colors. The R.E.X. looks beautifully done, I love the look of the turbines and the huge cockpit. It should be a nice set for those who are interested, I will be buying it at some point.. just for Ronin, mostly. 70736 Attack of the Morro Dragon Holy schnix, this thing looked crazy when I saw it. It's huge compared to the Master Wu Dragon, and looks like it's a shadow thingy.. a badass-looking build, the head and wings are AWESOME. I love the effective printing, and the body seems new for a Ninjago dragon. Anyway the color scheme is even awesome-er, though the green was a bit difficult to make out for me. I am DEFINITELY getting this.. will be pissed off if I do not. The shrine looked great also, I like how they used white and not brown/red. 70737 Titan Mech Battle The Mechs are awesome. Period. 70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty The old Bounty is little compared to this. The cabin looks awesome along with the rest of the whole ship! Also loving how the sails look. They have good printing, similar to that of Samurai X in the Rebooted season. The dragon's head is also decent, but I don't really care about it. The whole ship is beautifully down with a great color combination of so many, and the little Dark Samurai ghost dragon is nice. I liked the look of the thrusters/engines when I saw them, and the whole thing was almost made me explode.. simply incredible. Also gonna be mad If I do not get this. So.. These themes all looked great, and I will be getting all of the BIONICLE and some of the Ninjago and Scooby-Doo.The ones I posted up here, you should consider buying.. especially Attack of the Morro Dragon. Let me know what else I could put up here, I know this seems stupid. My memory helped me here still, it did.. as terrible as it is until next time. Bye! Category:Blog posts